


Jealousy

by JaqofSpades



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm jealous of that girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).



> A/N: For sarcasticfina to the prompt “jealousy”

I'm jealous of that girl.

She had him in her head, knew every little thing there was to know. I might get to kiss his lips, run my hands down his back, sink to my knees in front of him and swallow him down, but she … she knew how it felt to be him.

She had felt the pain, when the claws forced their way through fresh-grown skin. She'd felt the burn of running for hours through the snow, then tasted the blood of a doe, fresh on his tongue. She knew what it felt like to fuck a woman, two women, even another man.

I only get Logan. 

Now, believe me, sugar, that's no small thing, but it's human nature to want what you don't have, and I'm as human as the next person.

Only human, now.

And I'm so jealous of her, that mutant bitch. Rogue, they called her. She took the Cure, you know.

Now all I have left is Marie.

_fin_

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction was written for personal enjoyment rather than profit. No infringement on the rights of the intellectual property owners is intended._


End file.
